Multi-band transceivers are widely used in many modern wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones, wireless sensors, PDAs, etc.). Multi-band transceivers are able to transmit and receive electromagnetic radiation at a variety of different frequencies. For example, a dual-band mobile phone is able to transmit and receive signals at two frequencies, a quad-band mobile phone is able to transmit and receive signals at four frequencies, etc.
Operation at more than one frequency is important in modern mobile communication devices. For example, different wireless standards (e.g., GSM, TMDA, CMDA, etc.) are used in different locations around the world, such that the use of a tunable antenna allows for a cell phone to communicate over multiple wireless standards. Furthermore, even the same wireless standards may use different frequencies within a region or more than one frequency within a region. For example, within a GSM network, different regions may operate on different bands. For example, in the United States a GSM network uses two bands (e.g., 850 MHz or 1900 MH), while Europe uses two other bands.